bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 207
is the two hundred seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Kojiro tells his teammates that Hanta and Kyoka will be the most problematic for them. Yosetsu follows up saying that with Katsuki and Rikido in the mix as well, Class 1-A has the perfect balance between offense and defense and that if they lag behind they are done for. Togaru does not care about any of it and just wants to make mincemeat out of Class 1-A. Setsuna declares that the first team to make a move wins and tells her team to advance. Meanwhile, Vlad King is still commentating on the Joint Training Battle. He reminds everyone that Class 1-A and Class 1-B are neck to neck with one victory each, but asks if they are truly evenly matched. He laughs saying that Class 1-A's only victory was thanks to Hitoshi. Eijiro and Denki call him out for phrasing things that way and proceed to boo him. Over at a distance, Midnight comments that it is ironic that Vlad King's Quirk is blood control, yet he cannot control his own hot-blooded head to which All Might adds that his passion is overflowing. Shota tells his class to cut it out and admits that Vlad King has been a better teacher than him. All Might tells Midnight that Class 1-B has powered up as a result of their daily training, but that Class 1-A is not going to sit around forever. Midnight says that All Might really loves Class 1-A to which he replies that he loves all the students. He then focuses on the broadcast and says to himself that he is looking forward to Katsuki's performance. Back on the battlefield, Katsuki yells at his teammates saying that they are too slow. Kyoka says that she is trying to listen to the sounds as she goes to which Katsuki says to forget about it and to just hurry up and follow him. Hanta and Rikido groan over Katsuki's behavior, noting that he has not changed since the Sports Festival. However, Kyoka has noticed that he is more willing to cooperate with others now. She has a flashback where her team is discussing their strategy for the fourth round of the Joint Training Battle. Katsuki wanted to take the lead and charge ahead with the others serving as back up. He tells Kyoka to pick up on the sounds coming from the Class 1-B team and to figure out their location. Hanta hesitates and suggests to proceed with caution instead using Kyoka's Quirk and then attack. Katsuki mocks him and says that if they do not make the first move it is over for them. He says that they do not have time to take caution, they have to act immediately. Back in the present, Katsuki claims to have spotted Class 1-B and tells Kyoka to use her Quirk. She proceeds to do so and says that all the Class 1-B team members should be near by and to go find them. Upon further use of her Quirk, she yells to her teammates that it's a trap. Setsuna appears behind Katsuki and says that his time is up and proceeds to attack him with her Quirk. It is revealed that Setsuna's Quirk is Lizard Tail Splitter. With her Quirk she is able to split her body into several pieces and move them. At the moment she is able to divide her body up to 50 different parts depending on the length. Katsuki gets bombarded by Setsuna's Quirk and notes that while their strength do not amount to much, they are annoying because they are too small of targets. Hanta uses his tape to create a barricade so that the lizard parts cannot attack and proceeds to call Katsuki over. Setsuna says that they are done for. Kojiro appears and uses his Quirk to spray glue all over Hanta's tape barricade and is happy that Setsuna's plan worked. Togaru watches the Class 1-A team struggle and prepares to attack them from above. Setsuna notes that they won't be able to detect Togaru since he is being careful with the sound he makes and that if they touch anything covered in Kojiro's glue they won't be able to get it off and as a result will hinder their movement. Rikido prepares to sacrifice himself and catch the falling pipe so that Hanta and Kyoka could stay in the game. Suddenly, Katsuki appears and destroys the glue covered pipes and barricade with his explosion while still being relentlessly assaulted by Setsuna's lizard parts. With the barricade gone, Togaru dives towards the Class 1-A team to attack them with Setsuna telling him to take care of Kyoka first since she is the most troublesome. Just as Togaru is about to land a fatal blow, Katsuki appears and intercepts him and hits him with a powerful explosion at point-blank range. Quick References Chapter Notes *The fourth round of the Joint Training Battle commences. *Setsuna and Togaru's Quirks are respectively revealed. *Hanta reveals a new super move: "Barricade Tape". Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 207 fr:Chapitre 207